Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus
Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus ist ein US-amerikanischer Monsterfilm aus dem Jahr 2009, der von der Filmfirma The Asylum veröffentlicht wurde. Der Film wurde am 26. Mai 2009 auf DVD veröffentlicht. Handlung Emma MacNeil ist eine Meeresbiologin, die mit einem Kollegen mit einem sehr teuren U-Boot auf Tauchfahrt geht um die Wale zu beobachten. Bei diesem Tauchgang passiert allerdings etwas sehr dramatisches. Der Eisberg über ihnen beginnt auseinander zu brechen und die 50 Wale begehen aus lauter Verwirrung Selbstmord. Außerdem glaubt sie aus den Augenwinkeln einen gewaltigen großen Schatten zu erkennen. Kurz darauf wird ein Wal am Strand Point Dume tot aufgefunden. MacNeil erkennt das dieser Wal von etwas tierischem angegriffen wurde. Sie untersucht ihn heimlich in der Nacht. Hierbei zieht MacNeil einen großen Gegenstand aus dem Tier. Durch den Unfall mit dem U-Boot, verliert sie außerdem ihren Job. Die Meeresbiologin wendet sich an ihren ehemaligen Professor, Lamar Sanders. Gemeinsam finden sie heraus, dass es sich bei diesem Angreifer um einen Megalodon, einem eigentlich ausgestorben Hai mit einem gewaltigen Durchmesser handelt. Beinahe gleichzeitig wird eine japanische Bohrinsel von einem riesigen Untier angegriffen und versenkt. Es gibt nur einen Überlebenden. Dr. Seiji Shimada hat die Möglichkeit mit diesem zu sprechen, und er erfährt, dass es sich bei diesem Untier um einen Riesenoktopus handelt. Er reist zu Professor Sanders und trifft auf die Meeresbiologin. Gemeinsam beginnen sie ihre Forschungen. Währenddessen werden zivile und militärische Schiffe und Flugzeuge von den Tieren angegriffen und vernichtet. Die Regierung dringt in das Haus von Professor Sanders ein und fordert die drei Wissenschaftler dazu auf, etwas zu unternehmen. Sie willigen unter der Bedingung ein, dass die beiden Tiere am Leben erhalten werden. Nach einer längeren Forschung, verbringen Dr. Seiji Shimada und Emma MacNeil ein Schäferstündchen miteinander, und dabei kommen sie auf die Idee, das Pheromone die Tiere anlocken könnte. Sie entwickeln einen Plan, die Tiere in die Bucht zu locken. Aus diesem Grund reist Dr. Shimada zurück nach Tokio und versucht dort, in Zusammenarbeit mit den dortigen Behörden den Oktopus einzufangen. Währenddessen quälen sich Emma MacNeil und Professor Sanders sich in San Francisco mit dem Megalodon ab. Dieser tappt zwar in die Falle, aber er kann sich befreien und zerstört die Golden Gate Bridge. Hierbei sterben mehrere tausend Menschen. Auch in Japan geht ihr Plan schief. Schließlich kommen sie zur Erkenntnis, dass die beiden Untiere ihre letzte Schlacht schlagen müssen, da sie wohl kämpfend eingefroren wurden. Sie wiederholen das Projekt mit Pheromonen dieses auf dem offenen Meer um niemanden zu schädigen. Die japanische und amerikanische U-Bootflotte versuchen die Tiere zusammen zuführen. Hierbei werden fast alle U-Boote zerstört. Die Tiere kämpfen miteinder und das verbleibende amerikanische und japanische U-Boot müssen vor den Monstern fliehen. An Bord des amerikanischen U-Boot spielen sich dramatische Szenen ab, der Steuermann hält den Kapitän des U-Boots für völlig verrückt und bedroht mit einer Waffe. Emma MacNeil schaltet ihn aus und Professor Sanders übernimmt die Steuerung des U-Bootes. Allerdings wird das U-Boot zerstört, weil die Tiere Jagd auf das U-Boot machen und sich das Schiff nur noch mit einigen Torpedos wehren kann. Die Meeresbiologin, Professor Sanders und Allan Baxter müssen mit einem Beiboot fliehen. Als ihnen das japanische U-Boot zur Hilfe eilen möchte, wird das U-Boot von der Krake in die Mangel genommen und versenkt. Emma MacNeil versucht ihm zu helfen und der Oktopus besiegt schließlich den Megadolon. Aber mit ihm stirbt auch der Oktopus. Seiji Shimada gelingt es schließlich, sich zu melden und zusammen verbringen sie einige Zeit am Strand. Doch Professor Sanders, hat bereits neue Informationen für sie, dass in der Nordsee eine neue Lebensform aufgetaucht sei, die bisher noch keiner kennt. Hintergrundinformationen Der Film wurde vom 10. Januar bis zum 22. Januar 2009 gedreht. Für die Szenen mit dem untergangenen Kampfschiff wurde Archivmaterial mit der USS Missouri (BB-63). Die Kampfszenen wurden digital eingebaut. Der Film wurde am 9. August 2009 in einem englischen Kino aufgeführt, damit war es der erste Film des Studios der in einem Kino aufgeführt wurde. Das Einspielergebnis der Aufführung lag bei £ 433 was in etwa 722 US-Dollar entspricht. Ursprünglich sollte der Film Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus 3D heißen, aber das Budget des Films machte eine 3D-Version des Films nicht möglich, so wurde einfach das Wörtchen 3D gestrichen. Große Teile des Films wurde in der AES Alamitos Power Station in der Nähe von Long Beach gedreht. Weitere Locations sind der Long Beach und die Leo Carillo State Beach in Malibu. Allein der Trailer des Films war ein erfolgreicher Smash-Hit, da der Trailer auf den Webseiten von Youtube und MTV mehr als 1.3 Millionen Mal angeklickt wurde. http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20279240,00.html?xid=rss-topheadlines Soundtrack Im Film sind folgende Lieder zu hören: Die Fortsetzung Hauptartikel: Mega Shark Versus Crocosaurus In einem Interview gab die Hauptdarstellerin Deborah Gibson an, das sie eventuell bei der Fortsetzung des Films mitmachen würde und bestätigte dies mit folgenden Worten:" Because God knows what else is in the ocean , I thought maybe a Seahorse? Maybe a 500-foot (150 m) Lobster would be good. But yes, there is the potential for a sequel, and I would absolutely love it."MTV Movies Blog - Exclusive: Door Open for Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus Sequel, Says Deborah Gibson Allerdings trat in der Fortsetzung des Film keiner der Hauptdarsteller auf. Siehe auch *''30,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Mega Piranha'' *''Mega Python vs. Gatoroid'' Weblinks *[http://www.theasylum.cc/product.php?id=155 Mega Shark Vs. Giant Octopus] auf der Webseite von The Asylum * Referenzen Kategorie:Filmtitel 2009 Kategorie:Monsterfilm